onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:HanataSanchou
Welcome HanataSanchou signing posts When you post on talk pages and forums you need to sign your posts like this ~~~~. This lets people know who made the post and when. 22:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Summaries Don't write "we see blah blah" or anything that isn't frame by frame as things happen. Check the guidelines for how to do them. 21:06, May 14, 2014 (UTC) My apologies, never actually read them. I'm just one of those people that follows the series through the long summaries, so it bothers me when people don't bother to update it right away lol. HanataSanchou (talk) 21:27, May 14, 2014 (UTC) It's good that you're contributing, don't get me wrong, it's just that you can still do better. Think of this as a lesson rather than a telling off. 21:56, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, but you are not allowed to upload: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories. *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be added to file names. *Scanlation images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki. (User pages and blogs are not considered articles) For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like photobucket, imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 14:21, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Stub Team Hey Hanata. If you are joining the team, please officially sign here. Thanks. 21:57, March 20, 2015 (UTC) 18:14, April 16, 2015 (UTC) OMG dude I'm so sorry about this! I'm definitely still interested if you still need help. I just kinda suck at using anything on the wiki thats not an edit lol HanataSanchou (talk) 21:30, June 4, 2015 (UTC) deleting your blog Just leave a message on one of the admins' talk pages. They're the only one's who can actually delete pages. 19:47, April 16, 2015 (UTC) He did. Check contributions. 20:15, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Blank Blog Yeah, I have no idea what's up with it if you had content in it. I certainly won't hold it against you if it's a glitch. I would suggest copy/pasting the content in from another source (Word, etc) and if it doesn't publish the content, try to edit the blog and paste it again. Otherwise, I don't really know what to say other than just keep trying at it. Good luck. 01:05, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 263 Thanks for helping out with the chapter stub. I really appreciate it. Been working on them for weeks and just finished 20 chapters. Feel free to help out with more if you have time :P 20:02, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Discord Chat Yo Hanata, you're welcome to join us on Discord Chat. Since you edit chapter stubs and like the series you'll find it to be very useful and beneficial to you. In case you didn't notice there's a new box (rectangle with purple on top) that has Discord on it. Click on connect to join the chat ;) 22:25, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Chapter 703 HanataSanchou can you take a look at the Chapter 703 page as it has been left unfinished for years, mostly the Long Summary section.--Robertg27 (talk) 22:14, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Thank you HanataSanchou for Chapter 703.--Robertg27 (talk) 22:26, March 17, 2017 (UTC) No prob, meant to get to it sooner. It wasn't unfinished so much as just in need of a touch-up. Thanks for letting me know about it. HanataSanchou (talk) 14:22, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Dear HanataSanchou, given that it has been more than 17 years since the anime started and I do not know how to make a Navbox would not now be the right time to create standalone Navboxs for the various movies, specials, OVAs and non-canon(filler) arcs for One Piece considering that the MSchar Navibox is to big to understand. --Robertg27 (talk) 08:09, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:06, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Binge If your in the mood to destub pages how about you join the discussion on this forum.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:22, March 19, 2018 (UTC) About your edits Hello, there's just one thing I want to point out. When you are writing links, you sometimes left a space before the "]]". Could you please not leave any unnecessary spaces? Thank you.Fliu (talk) 22:26, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Sincerest apologies, wasn't aware I was doing that. What I do, is I highlight the text that I know has a wiki page, and then I click the "Add Link" button in the top left. A "Link" box comes up with 2 spaces for input; "Target Page or URL" on top, and "Text to Display" on the bottom. For the top section, there is an indicator that tells you if a page exists. Once I confirm this, I hit "ok" and make sure that the link works properly. This for some reason adds an extra space between the text and whatever punctuation was after it before, be it a period, quotation mark, etc. I've been removing this, but it sounds like you're talking about something else. I unfortunately don't have the technical skills to write links manually. Is that the difference between the "Visual" and "Source" tabs up at the top right? HanataSanchou (talk) 18:00, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Yes. Never use visual editor. It's crap and ruins the spacing. Source directly edits the article. SeaTerror (talk) 18:19, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Good to know, thanks for the heads up! HanataSanchou (talk) 18:26, March 21, 2018 (UTC)